DnDWiki:List of Dungeons
This list comprises links to all articles about Dungeons & Dragons topics at Wikipedia that have been collected by the WikiProject Dungeons & Dragons. 30 Years of Adventure: A Celebration of Dungeons & Dragons Aarakocra Aaron Allston Aasimar Aballister Bonaduce Abbathor Abeir-Toril Aberration (Dungeons & Dragons) Aboleth Abyss (Dungeons & Dragons) Acererak Acheron (Dungeons & Dragons) Adam Rex Advanced Dungeons & Dragons Adventure Gamebooks Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: Cloudy Mountain Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: Heroes of the Lance Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: Pool of Radiance Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: Treasure of Tarmin Adventure (Dungeons & Dragons) Adventure Path Adventures in Blackmoor Aerdy Aerie of the Slave Lords Against the Cult of the Reptile God Against the Giants Age of Worms Age of Worms Timeline Ahazu Ahlissa Akadi Al'Akbar Alignment (Dungeons & Dragons) Allen Varney Allitur Al-Qadim Al-Qadim: The Genie's Curse Amaunator Amber and Ashes Amber and Iron Amduscias (Dungeons & Dragons) Amedio Jungle Anauroch (accessory) Andy Collins (game designer) Angel (Dungeons & Dragons) Angharradh Ankheg Annam (Dungeons & Dragons) Anne Brown (game designer) Annihilation (novel) Ansalon Anthraxus Aoskar Arborea (Dungeons & Dragons) Arcadia (Dungeons & Dragons) Arcana Unearthed Arcanis Archmage (Dungeons & Dragons) Archomental Archon (Dungeons & Dragons) Armor class Arms and Equipment Guide Artemis Entreri Artificer (Dungeons & Dragons) Arvoreen Asmodeus (Dungeons & Dragons) Assassin (Dungeons & Dragons) Astaroth (Dungeons & Dragons) Astilabor Athkatla Atlas of the Dragonlance World Atroa Attila Adorjany Auppenser Auril Aurora Engine Aurora toolset Avariel Avlis Axe of the Dwarvish Lords Azalin Rex Azer (Dungeons & Dragons) Azerblood Azure Bonds Azuth Baalphegor Baalzebul (Dungeons & Dragons) Baalzephon (Dungeons & Dragons) Baator Baba Yaga (Dungeons & Dragons) Babau Baftis Bag of Holding Bahamut (Dungeons & Dragons) Baklunish Balador Baldur's Gate Baldur's Gate (city) Baldur's Gate (series) Baldur's Gate 2: The Shadows of Amn Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (series) Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast Balhannoth Balor (Dungeons & Dragons) Bandit Kingdoms Bane (god) Baphomet (Dungeons & Dragons) Baravar Cloakshadow Barbarian (Dungeons & Dragons) Bard (Dungeons & Dragons) Barghest (Dungeons & Dragons) Bar-lgura Barrens of Doom and Despair Basilisk (Dungeons & Dragons) Battle of Emridy Meadows Battlesystem Beastlands Behir Beholder Bel (Dungeons & Dragons) Belial (Dungeons & Dragons) Believers of the Source Belker Belwar Dissengulp Bensozia Beory Berronar Truesilver Beshaba Beyond the Crystal Cave Bhaal Bhaalspawn Bill Slavicsek Bill Willingham Bionoid Birthright (campaign setting) Birthright: The Gorgon's Alliance Bissel (Greyhawk) Black pudding (Dungeons & Dragons) Blackmoor Blackmoor (Greyhawk) Blackmoor (supplement) Blades of the Tiger Bleak Cabal Bleredd Blibdoolpoolp Blink dog Blood & Magic Blood of the Yakuza Blood War Blood Wars Card Game BloodSpell Bloodstone Pass Blue Lady's War Boccob Bodak Bone March Book of Artifacts Book of Challenges Book of Exalted Deeds Book of Marvelous Magic Book of Vile Darkness Border Kingdoms Border Watch Bralm Brian Blume Bright Desert Bright Lands Brothers Hildebrandt Brothers in Arms (novel) Brothers Majere Bruce Cordell Bruenor Battlehammer Bugbear (Dungeons & Dragons) Bulette Bulezau Bullywug Bytopia Cadderly Bonaduce Calendars in the Forgotten Realms Calimport Calimshan Cambion (Dungeons & Dragons) Campaign (role-playing games) Campaign setting Canonfire! Caoimhin (Dungeons & Dragons) Caramon Majere Carceri Carl Sargent Carrion crawler Castle Amber (Dungeons & Dragons) Castle Caldwell and Beyond Castle Darkhold Castle Greyhawk Castle Greyhawk (module) Castlemourn Cataclysm (Dragonlance) Catoblepas (Dungeons & Dragons) Catti-brie Cauldron (Shackled City) Cegilune Celadrin Celene (Greyhawk) Celestial (Dungeons & Dragons) Celestial creature Celestial paragon Celestian Centaur (Dungeons & Dragons) Chainmail (game) Champions of Krynn Chaos (Dragonlance) Chaos beast Chaos War Character class Character class (Dungeons & Dragons) Character point Character race (Dungeons & Dragons) Character sheet Charles Stross Charon (Dungeons & Dragons) Chasme Chauntea Chemosh (Dragonlance) Chet Williamson Chimera (Dungeons & Dragons) Choker (Dungeons & Dragons) Chondath Chosen of the Gods Chris Avellone Chris Pierson Chris Pramas Chris Pritchard Christie Golden Christopher Kubasik Chromatic dragon (Dungeons & Dragons) Chult Chultan Peninsula Chuul Circle of Eight Circle of Greater Powers City of the Gods City of the Spider Queen City State of the Invincible Overlord Cityscape (Dungeons & Dragons) Cleric (Dungeons & Dragons) Cloaker Clue Dungeons & Dragons Clyde Caldwell Cockatrice (Dungeons & Dragons) Codex of the Infinite Planes Cold Lands Colin McComb Combat Shield and Mini-adventure Common Year (Greyhawk) Companions of the Hall Complete Adventurer Complete Arcane Complete Champion Complete Divine Complete Mage Complete Psionic Complete Scoundrel Complete Warrior Conan Against Darkness! Conan the Buccaneer (module) Conan the Mercenary (module) Conan Triumphant Conan Unchained! Condemnation (novel) Confederation of Planes and Planets Construct (Dungeons & Dragons) Conundrum (novel) Corellon Larethian Cormanthor Cormyr Couatl Council of Wyrms County of Ulek County of Urnst Cowled Wizards Cozbinaer Creation (Dragonlance) Creator Races Creature Catalogue Creature Template (Dungeons & Dragons) Creature type (Dungeons & Dragons) Crenshinibon Critical hit Crook of Rao Crown of Horns Crown Wars Crypt of Lyzandred the Mad Cult of the Dragon Curse of the Azure Bonds Curse of Xanathon Cyclops (Dungeons & Dragons) Cyndor Cyric D&D Championship Series D&D Experience D20 System Daanvi Dabus Daemonfey Daern Daggerford Dagon (Dungeons & Dragons) Dal Quor Dalamar Dalelands Dalt Damara (Forgotten Realms) Dambrath Damh Dan Willis Dana Knutson Danger at Dunwater Danica Maupoissant Daoud (Greyhawk) Dark one (Dungeons & Dragons) Dark Sun Dark Sun Online: Crimson Sands Dark Sun Online: The Age of Heroes Dark Sun: Shattered Lands Dark Sun: Wake of the Ravager Dark Thane Darklord Darkmantle Darkness and Light (novel) Darkwalker on Moonshae Dave Arneson David A. Trampier David C. Sutherland III David Cook (game designer) David Noonan (game designer) David S. LaForce Day of Al'Akbar Dead Three Dean Shomshak Death knight (Dungeons & Dragons) Death Knights of Krynn Death's Ride Deck of many things Deep Dwarven Delve Defenders of the Faith (Dungeons & Dragons) Deities & Demigods Delleb Delver (Dungeons & Dragons) Demihuman Deities Demodand Demogorgon (Dungeons & Dragons) Demon (Dungeons & Dragons) Demon lord (Dungeons & Dragons) Demon Queen's Enclave Demonweb Pits Deneir Dennis Calero Derro (Dungeons & Dragons) Descent into the Depths of the Earth Descent to Undermountain Devil (Dungeons & Dragons) Devourer (Dungeons & Dragons) D'hin'ni Diamond Lake (Greyhawk) Die Vecna Die! Digester (Dungeons & Dragons) Dinosaur (Dungeons & Dragons) Dispater (Dungeons & Dragons) Displacer beast Dissolution (novel) Divine Hammer Dnd (computer game) Dolvak Don Bassingthwaite Don Perrin Donato Giancola Doom of Daggerdale Doomguard (Planescape) Doppelganger (Dungeons & Dragons) Dorn Graybrook Douglas Niles Dracolich Draconian (Dragonlance) Draconian Measures Draconic creatures Draconomicon Draeden Dragon (Dungeons & Dragons) Dragon (magazine) Dragon Coast Dragon deities Dragon Magic Dragonlance Dragonlance Adventures Dragonlance Legends Dragonlance modules (DL series) Dragonlance Nexus Dragonlance timeline Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight Dragonlance: The New Adventures DragonLance:The Companions Dragonmarked house Dragons of a Fallen Sun Dragons of a Lost Star Dragons of a Vanished Moon Dragons of Autumn Twilight Dragons of Despair Dragons of Flame (video game) Dragons of Spring Dawning Dragons of Summer Flame Dragons of the Dwarven Depths Dragons of the Highlord Skies Dragons of Winter Night Dragonspear Castle DragonStrike (board game) DragonStrike (video game) Drasek Riven Drew Karpyshyn Drider Drizzt Do'Urden Drizzt Do'Urden's scimitars Drow (Dungeons & Dragons) Drow deities Drow of the Underdark Drowtales Druid (Dungeons & Dragons) Dryad (Dungeons & Dragons) Duchy of Ulek Duchy of Urnst Duelist (Dungeons & Dragons) Dugmaren Brightmantle Dumathoin Dungeon (magazine) Dungeon (video game) Dungeon crawl Dungeon Crawl Classics Dungeon Hack Dungeon Master Dungeon Master's Guide Dungeon Master's Guide II Dungeon! Dungeoneer's Survival Guide Dungeonland Dungeons & Dragons Dungeons & Dragons (1974) Dungeons & Dragons (album) Dungeons & Dragons (film) Dungeons & Dragons (TV series) Dungeons & Dragons 2: Wrath of the Dragon God Dungeons & Dragons Basic Game Dungeons & Dragons Basic Set Dungeons & Dragons campaign settings Dungeons & Dragons Collection Dungeons & Dragons controversies Dungeons & Dragons Fantasy Adventure Boardgame Dungeons & Dragons gameplay Dungeons & Dragons iconic characters Dungeons & Dragons in popular culture Dungeons & Dragons Miniatures Game Dungeons & Dragons Online: Stormreach Dungeons & Dragons related products Dungeons & Dragons rulebooks Dungeons & Dragons Rules Cyclopedia Dungeons & Dragons Tactics Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard Dungeons & Dragons: Heroes Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow over Mystara Dungeons & Dragons: Tower of Doom Dungeons & Dragons: Warriors of the Eternal Sun Dungeonscape Dwarf (Dungeons & Dragons) Dwarf deities Dwarfgate Wars Dwarves Deep Dwellers of the Forbidden City Dyvers Eadro Earthshaker! Eberron Ebon Triad Ed Greenwood Editions of Dungeons & Dragons Edo van Belkom Ehlonna Eilistraee Ekbir Eladrin Elaine Cunningham Elaith Craulnober Eldath Elder Evils Eldritch Wizardry Electron engine Electron toolset Elemental (Dungeons & Dragons) Elf (Dungeons & Dragons) Elf deities Elminster Elysium (Dungeons & Dragons) Emmanuel (artist) Empire of Iuz Empires of the Sands EN World Endless Quest Epic level Epic Level Handbook Erevis Cale Erik Mona Erol Otus Errtu Erythnul Eshebala Eshowdow Ethereal filcher Ethereal marauder E-Tools Ettercap Ettin (Dungeons & Dragons) Evereska Evermeet Expanded Psionics Handbook Expedition to the Barrier Peaks Expedition to the Demonweb Pits Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk Experience point Extinction (novel) Eye of the Beholder (video game) Eye of Vecna Faction (Planescape) Faerûn Faiths & Avatars Faiths and Pantheons Fal (Spelljammer) Faluzure Fantastic Locations: Dragondown Grotto Fantasy Empires Fate of Istus Feat (d20 System) Ferrix Fey (Dungeons & Dragons) Feyr Fharlanghn Fiend (Dungeons & Dragons) Fiend Folio Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells Fiendish creature Fiendwurm Fierna Fighter (Dungeons & Dragons) Finder Wyvernspur Finder's Stone Fionnghuala Five Shall Be One Flaming Fist Flan (Greyhawk) Flanaess Flint Fireforge Flint the King Flumph Fomorian (Dungeons & Dragons) Forgotten Realms Forgotten Realms (comics) Forgotten Realms Adventures Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone Forgotten Realms: Unlimited Adventures Forgotten Temple of Tharizdun Formian Fortubo Francis Tsai Frank Mentzer Frazer Irving Fraz-Urb'luu Frederick Weining Free City of Greyhawk From the Ashes (Dungeons & Dragons) Frost Barbarians Frost worm Frostburn Furcas (Dungeons & Dragons) Furyondy Fyrefly Fzoul Chembryl Galeb duhr Game System License Gammaroid Garagos Gargauth Gargoyle (Dungeons & Dragons) Gargoyle (module) Garl Glittergold Gary Gygax Gary Holian Garyx Gateway to the Savage Frontier Gehenna (Dungeons & Dragons) Gelatinous cube Gen Con Genasi Genesis LPMud Genie (Dungeons & Dragons) Geoff (Greyhawk) Geoff Cantrevi (Greyhawk) Geographical index of Toril George Barr (artist) Gerald Brom Geryon (Dungeons & Dragons) Geshtai Ghost (Dungeons & Dragons) Ghost of Lion Castle Ghoul (Dungeons & Dragons) Ghour Giant (Dungeons & Dragons) Giant deities Giant eagle (Dungeons & Dragons) Giant frog Gibbering mouther Giff Girallon Girdle of Femininity/Masculinity Gith Githyanki Githzerai Glabrezu Glasya Gnoll Gnome (Dragonlance) Gnome (Dungeons & Dragons) Gnome deities Goblin (Dungeons & Dragons) Goblinoid deities Gods, Demi-Gods & Heroes Godsbane Gold Box Gold dragon (Dungeons & Dragons) Goldmoon Golem (Dungeons & Dragons) Gond (god) Gord the Rogue Gorellik Gorgon (Dungeons & Dragons) Goristro Gran March Gray Waste Graz'zt Great Kingdom Great Migrations (Greyhawk) Great Mother (Dungeons & Dragons) Green slime (Dungeons & Dragons) Grell (Dungeons & Dragons) Grenadier Miniatures Greyhawk Greyhawk (supplement) Greyhawk Adventures Greyhawk Calendar Greyhawk literature Greyhawk Ruins Greyhawk Wars Greyhawk Wars (game) Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins Grick Griffon (Dungeons & Dragons) Grimlock (Dungeons & Dragons) Grolantor Grumbar Gruumsh Guardinal Guenhwyvar Gzemnid Hack and slash Hag (Dungeons & Dragons) Hag Countess Halaster Blackcloak Halfling Halfling deities Half-orc Hall of Heroes (Forgotten Realms) Halls of the High King Halruaa Hand of Vecna Hangman tree Harpers (Forgotten Realms) Harpy (Dungeons & Dragons) Heafstaag Health (gaming) HeartQuest Heironeous Hell hound (Dungeons & Dragons) Helm (Forgotten Realms) Heroes' Lorebook Heroes of Battle Heroes of Horror Heroes of the Lance Heward Hexblade Hextor Hezrou Hiatea High Forest (Forgotten Realms) High Moor Highfolk Hillsfar Hippogriff (Dungeons & Dragons) Hoar Hobgoblin (Dungeons & Dragons) Hollow World Homunculus (Dungeons & Dragons) Hook horror Horned Society Horror on the Hill House Baenre House Do'Urden Howl from the North Howler (Dungeons & Dragons) Hruggek Human (Dungeons & Dragons) Humanoid (Dungeons & Dragons) Hydra (Dungeons & Dragons) Iallanis Ian Livingstone Ibrandul Ice Barbarians Icewind Dale Icewind Dale (series) Icewind Dale II Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter Idylls of the Rat King Iggwilv Illefarn Illithid Ilmater Ilsensine Ilsidahur Imagine (AD&D magazine) Imaskar In character In Search of Adventure In Search of the Unknown Inajira Incabulos Inevitable (Dungeons & Dragons) Infinity Engine Initiative (role-playing games) Inner Plane Innovindil Insurrection (novel) Invisible stalker Io (Dungeons & Dragons) Irda (Dragonlance) Iron cobra Iron Crypt of the Heretics Iron League Island Kingdoms of Faerûn Isle of Dread Isle of the Ape Istishia Istus Iuz Iuz the Evil Ixitxachitl Iyachtu Xvim Jak Fleet Jallarzi Sallavarian James A. Moore James Jacobs (game designer) James Lowder James Wyatt (game designer) Jarlaxle Jascar Jason Bulmahn Jazirian Jean Rabe Jeff Dee Jeff Easley Jeff Grubb Jergal Jim Roslof Jim Ward (game designer) John Eric Holmes John Maddox Roberts John Rogers (writer) Johydee Jonathan Tweet Joramy Judges Guild Juiblex Jungles of Chult Kaanyr vhok Kalamanthis Kalashtar Kanchelsis Kappa (Dungeons & Dragons) Karameikos Kara-Tur Kas the Bloody-Handed Kate Novak Katharine Kerr Keep on the Shadowfell Keith Baker Keith Parkinson Kelanen Kelemvor Lyonsbane Ken Rolston Kender Kender, Gully Dwarves, and Gnomes Kendermore Kenku Keoghtom Keoland Keptolo Kerzit Ket (Greyhawk) Kev Walker Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun Khorvaire Kiaransalee Kim Mohan Kimmuriel Oblodra Kindred Spirits (novel) King of Ghouls King of the Trollhaunt Warrens Kingdoms of Kalamar Kirre Kitiara uth Matar Knight Protectors of the Great Kingdom Knights of Holy Shielding Knights of Neraka Knights of Solamnia Knights of the Hart Knights of the Watch Kobold (Dungeons & Dragons) Kor (Dungeons & Dragons) Kord (Greyhawk) Koriel Kossuth (Dungeons & Dragons) Kostchtchie Kraken (Dungeons & Dragons) Krenshar Kron Hills Krynn Kuo-toa Kuraulyek Kurell Kuroth Kurtulmak Kymil Nimesin Kyuss (Greyhawk) Labelas Enoreth Laduguer Lady of Pain Laeral Silverhand Lake of Steam Lamia (Dungeons & Dragons) Lammasu (Dungeons & Dragons) Land of Black Ice Lankhmar Laogzed Larry Dixon Larry Elmore Lathander Laurana Kanan Legacy of Blood (module) Legacy of the Drow Legion of Steel Leira (goddess) Lenard Lakofka Lendor Lendore Isles Lendys Leucrotta (Dungeons & Dragons) Levistus Libris Mortis Lich (Dungeons & Dragons) Lilis (Dungeons & Dragons) Lilith (Dungeons & Dragons) Lillend (Dungeons & Dragons) Limbo (Dungeons & Dragons) Lirr (Greyhawk) Lisa Smedman List of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons (Second Edition) supplemental material List of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st edition monsters List of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition monsters List of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons supplemental material List of alternate Dungeons & Dragons classes List of Baldur's Gate characters List of Basic Dungeons & Dragons supplemental material List of Demon Stone characters List of Dragonlance artifacts List of Dragonlance creatures List of Dragonlance deities List of Dragonlance locations List of Dragonlance modules and sourcebooks List of Dragonlance novels List of Dungeons & Dragons (3.0) supplemental material List of Dungeons & Dragons (3.5) supplemental material List of Dungeons & Dragons (4.0) supplemental material List of Dungeons & Dragons (Original) supplemental material List of Dungeons & Dragons 3.0 edition monsters List of Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 edition monsters List of Dungeons & Dragons adventures List of Dungeons & Dragons deities List of Dungeons & Dragons episodes List of Dungeons & Dragons modules List of Dungeons & Dragons monsters (1974–1976) List of Dungeons & Dragons monsters (1977–1999) List of Dungeons & Dragons video games List of Eberron modules and sourcebooks List of Forgotten Realms characters List of Forgotten Realms cities List of Forgotten Realms deities List of Forgotten Realms nations List of Forgotten Realms novels List of Forgotten Realms video games List of Greyhawk characters List of Greyhawk deities List of major artifacts in Dungeons & Dragons List of major Dragonlance characters List of minor Dragonlance characters List of minor Silver Marches characters List of Neverwinter Nights characters List of prestige classes List of regions in Faerûn List of Spelljammer crystal spheres List of Wizards of the Coast products Lists of Dungeons & Dragons monsters Living campaigns Living Greyhawk Living Greyhawk Gazetteer Living Greyhawk Journal Lizardfolk Llerg Lliira Lolth Longbowmen of Geoff Lord Ao Lord Soth Lords of Darkness Lords of Madness Lords of the Nine Hells Lorraine Williams Lortmil Mountains Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth Lost Empires of Faerûn Lost Empires of Faerûn (accessory) Lost Tomb of Martek Lost Wars Love and War (Dragonlance) Loviatar (Forgotten Realms) Lurker (Dungeons & Dragons) Lurue Luskan Lycanthrope (Dungeons & Dragons) Lydia (Greyhawk) Lynn Abbey Maanzecorian Mace of Cuthbert Mages of High Sorcery Magic item (Dungeons & Dragons) Magic Item Compendium Magic of Dungeons & Dragons Magic of Faerûn Magic of Incarnum Magic system Magical beast Maglubiyet Magmin Magocracy Major planar races Malar (Forgotten Realms) Malcanthet Mammon (Dungeons & Dragons) Mane (Dungeons & Dragons) Manticore (Dungeons & Dragons) Manual of the Planes Margaret Weis Margaret Weis Productions Marilith Mark Anthony (writer) Mark Smylie Marthammor Duin Martial Power Mary H. Herbert Mary Kirchoff Mask (god) Masque of the Red Death (Ravenloft) Masquerades Master Player Screen Masters of the Wild Matt Cavotta Mayaheine Mazes and Monsters Mazes and Monsters (novel) Maztica Maztica Trilogy Mechanus Medusa (Dungeons & Dragons) Mel Odom (author) Melf Mellifleur Melvos Hammerstars Memnor Menzoberranzan Mephistopheles (Dungeons & Dragons) Mephit Meriadar Merikka Merrshaulk Metagaming (role-playing games) Metaplot Michael Dobson (author) Michael William Kaluta Michael Williams (author) Midnight (role-playing game) Mielikki (Forgotten Realms) Mike Carr (game designer) Mike Mearls Mike Pondsmith Mike Selinker Milil Millstream (Greyhawk) Mimic (Dungeons & Dragons) Mina (Dragonlance) Miniature figure (gaming) Miniatures Handbook Min-maxing Minotaur (Dungeons & Dragons) Minsc Mirabar Mishakal Mithral Hall Moander Modron (Dungeons & Dragons) Mohrg Mok'slyk Moloch (Dungeons & Dragons) Mongrelfolk Monk (Dungeons & Dragons) Monster Manual Monster Mythology Monsters of Faerûn Monstrous humanoid Monte Cook Moonsea Moonshae Moonshae Isles Moonstars Moradin Mordenkainen Mordenkainen's Fantastic Adventure Mount Celestia Mouqol Muamman Duathal Mul (fantasy race) Mulhorand Mulmaster Multi User Dungeons and Dragons (MUDD) Mummy (Dungeons & Dragons) Murghôm Myconid Myhriss Myrkul Myrlochar Mystara Mystery of the Snow Pearls Mystic Theurge (Dungeons & Dragons) Mystra (goddess) Mythal Nabassu Naga (Dungeons & Dragons) Nalfeshnee Nancy Varian Berberick Naome (Dungeons & Dragons) Narfell Narnra Shalace Nathair Sgiathach Nebelun NeoExodus: A House Divided Neogi Nereid (Dungeons & Dragons) Nerull Nesmé Neth Netheril Neverending Nights Neverwinter Neverwinter Nights Neverwinter Nights (AOL game) Neverwinter Nights 2 Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer Neverwinter Nights 2: Mysteries of Westgate Neverwinter Nights 2: Storm of Zehir Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark Neverwinter Nights: Kingmaker (expansion pack) Neverwinter Nights: Kingmaker (module) Neverwinter Nights: Pirates of the Sword Coast Neverwinter Nights: Shadows of Undrentide Nigel Findley Night Below: An Underdark Campaign Night hag (Dungeons & Dragons) Nightmare (Dungeons & Dragons) Night's Dark Terror Nightshade (Dungeons & Dragons) Nilshai Nobanion Non-player character Northmen (Dungeons & Dragons) NWScript Nymph (Dungeons & Dragons) Nyr Dyv Oasis of the White Palm Obad-Hai Obould Many-Arrows Obox-ob Obyrith Oeridian agricultural gods Oeridians Oerik Oerth Oghma (Forgotten Realms) Ogre (Dungeons & Dragons) Old Empires Old Faith Old Kingdoms (Forgotten Realms) Olidammara Olive Ruskettle Ooze (Dungeons & Dragons) Open Game License Open gaming Orc (Dungeons & Dragons) Orc deities Orcus (Dungeons & Dragons) Order of the Griffon Oread (Dungeons & Dragons) Oriental Adventures Osprem Osyluth Othea Otyugh Out of character Outer Plane Outlands Outsider (Dungeons & Dragons) Owl and Weasel Owlbear P. N. Elrod Paizo Publishing Palace of the Silver Princess Paladin (Dungeons & Dragons) Paladine Pale (Greyhawk) Pale Night Palin Majere Pandemonium (Dungeons & Dragons) Panzuriel Parrafaire Pathfinder (periodicals) Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Paths of Darkness Patricia Pulling Patriots of Ulek Paul B. Thompson Paul S. Kemp Pazuzu (Dungeons & Dragons) PCGen Pegasus (Dungeons & Dragons) Pelinore Pelor Perrenland Persana Peryton (Dungeons & Dragons) Peter Adkison Petitioner (Dungeons & Dragons) Phaerimm Pharagos: The Battleground Pharaoh (module) Phase spider Phasm Phaulkon Philip Athans Phlan Pholtus Plains of the Paynims Planar Handbook Plane (Dungeons & Dragons) Plane of Shadow Planescape Planescape: Torment Planetouched Plant creatures Player character Player's Handbook Polyhedron (magazine) Pomarj Pool of Radiance Pool of Radiance: Ruins of Myth Drannor Pool of Twilight (novel) Pools of Darkness Portable hole (Dungeons & Dragons) Powergaming Prime Material Plane Prince of Demons Principality of Ulek Prisoner of Haven Procan Pseudodragon Psionics (Dungeons & Dragons) Psionics (role-playing games) Ptolus Purple worm Pyramid of Shadows Pyremius Queen of Air and Darkness (Dungeons & Dragons) Queen of Chaos Queen of the Demonweb Pits Queen of the Spiders Queen's Harvest Quickling Quinton Hoover Quorlinn R. A. Salvatore Rabble of Devilkin Races of Destiny Races of Faerûn Races of Stone Races of the Dragon Races of the Wild Rafael Garres Rahasia Raistlin Majere Rakshasa (Dungeons & Dragons) Ral Partha Ralishaz Ramenos Random encounter Randy Buehler Ranger (Dungeons & Dragons) Rao (Greyhawk) Rary Rary the Traitor Rast (Dungeons & Dragons) Ravager of Time Ravenloft Ravenloft (D&D module) Ravens Bluff Ravid (Dungeons & Dragons) Raxivort Rebecca Guay Reckoning of Hell Red Curse Red dragon (Dungeons & Dragons) Red Hand of Doom Red Knight (Forgotten Realms) Red Sonja Unconquered Red Wizard Religions of Eberron Remnis Reorx Resurrection (Forgotten Realms) Reth Return of the Eight Return to the Keep on the Borderlands Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil Return to the Tomb of Horrors Return to White Plume Mountain Rhennee Rhyxali Rich Burlew Richard A. Knaak Richard Baker (game designer) Rick Krebs Rillifane Rallathil River of Blood Riverwind Riverwind the Plainsman Rob Heinsoo Robert J. Kuntz Robert J. Schwalb Robin Laws Roc (Dungeons & Dragons) Rod of Seven Parts Roger E. Moore Rogue (Dungeons & Dragons) Rokugan Roland J. Green Ron Spencer Roper (Dungeons & Dragons) Rothé Rovers of the Barrens RPGA Ruins of Adventure Ruins of Chasolné Ruins of Undermountain Rules lawyer Russ Nicholson Rust monster Rutterkin Ryld Argith Sabre River Sahuagin Saint Cuthbert (Dungeons & Dragons) Salamander (Dungeons & Dragons) Sammaster Sandstorm (Dungeons & Dragons) Sardior Sarrukh Sasserine Satyr (Dungeons & Dragons) Savage Frontier Savage Species Savage Tide Saving throw Savras Scahrossar Scarlet Brotherhood Scornubel Scott Ciencin Scourge of the Slave Lords Scourge of Worlds: A Dungeons & Dragons Adventure Sea cat (Dungeons & Dragons) Sea of Fallen Stars Sea of Swords (sea) Sean K. Reynolds Secomber Secret of the Silver Blades Seelie Court (Dungeons & Dragons) Segojan Earthcaller Sehanine Moonbow Sekolah Selan (Dungeons & Dragons) Selgaunt Selûne Sembia Semuanya Sess'Innek Seven Sisters (Forgotten Realms) Sha' ir Shaar Shackled City Shadar-kai Shade (Dungeons & Dragons) Shadow mastiff Shadow Sorcerer Shadow Weave Shadowdale (town) Shadowdancer (Dungeons & Dragons) Shady Dragon Inn Shaman (Dungeons & Dragons) Shami-Amourae Shandril Shessair Shar (goddess) Sharess Sharn Sharn (Forgotten Realms) Shaundakul Shekinester Sheldomar Valley Shiallia Shield Lands Shimmergloom Shining South Shocker lizard Shugenja Siamorphe Sigil (Dungeons & Dragons) Sign of One Sildëyuir Silvanus (Forgotten Realms) Silver dragon (Dungeons & Dragons) Silver Fire (Forgotten Realms) Silver Marches Silverymoon Sinister Secret of Saltmarsh Skeleton (Dungeons & Dragons) Skeleton warrior Skerrit Skip Williams Skoraeus Stonebones Skum Slaad Slave Lords Slavers Sleek Snow Barbarians Song and Silence Song of the Saurials Songs of the Dragon Sorcerer (Dungeons & Dragons) Sotillion Sources and influences on the development of Dungeons & Dragons Sovereign Press, Inc Spectre (Dungeons & Dragons) Spell Compendium Spellfire Spellfire (Forgotten Realms) Spelljammer Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace Sphinx (Dungeons & Dragons) Spider eater Squelaiche Ssendam Stan! Star Cairns Statistic (role-playing games) Steam tunnel incident Steel Brightblade Steel dragon Stellar dragon Stephanie Pui-Mun Law Stephen Fabian Sterich Stern Alia Steve Ellis (comics) Steve Perrin Stillsong Stirge Stone of Tymora Stonehold Stormblade (Dragonlance novel) Stormwrack Strahd von Zarovich Strategic Simulations Stronghold (1993 video game) Stronmaus Sturm Brightblade Succubus (Dungeons & Dragons) Suldanessellar Sulm (Greyhawk) Suloise Sune Sunndi Sunrise and Sunset Surminare Svirfneblin Swanmay Sword and Fist Sword Coast Swords & Spells Swords of Deceit Swords of the Undercity Syranita Syrul System Reference Document Takhisis Taladas Talona Talos (Forgotten Realms) Tamara (Dungeons & Dragons) Tanarukk Tanis Half-Elven Tanis, the Shadow Years Tarathiel Tarrasque (Dungeons & Dragons) Tasslehoff Burrfoot Tchazzar Telchur Temple of the Frog Tempus (Forgotten Realms) Ten Towns Tenh Test of the Twins Test of the Warlords Tethyr Thanoi Thardferr Tharizdun Thay (Forgotten Realms) The Alien Sea The Assassin's Knot The Avatar Series The Bane of Llywelyn The Bloodstone Lands The Bloodstone Wars The City of Ravens The City of Skulls The Cleric Quintet The Code of the Harpers The Complete Book of Dwarves The Complete Book of Humanoids The Dalelands The Dargonesti The Dark Elf Trilogy The Dark Queen of Krynn The Doom Brigade The Doomgrinder The Duchy of Ten The Dungeon Master The Elminster Series The Endless Stair The Faction War The Final Enemy The Forest Oracle The Forgotten Realms Archives The Forgotten Realms Atlas The Free League The Fright at Tristor The Gauntlet (module) The Gem and the Staff The Ghost Tower of Inverness The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan The Hordelands The Hunter's Blades Trilogy The Icewind Dale Trilogy The Inheritance (Dragonlance novels) The Iron Throne The Jade Hare The Keep on the Borderlands The Kidnapping of Princess Arelina The Kraken (Dungeons & Dragons) The Land Beyond the Magic Mirror The Legend of Huma The Lioness (novel) The Lost City (module) The Lost Island of Castanamir The Magic of Krynn The Magister The Marklands The Mines of Bloodstone The Order of the Stick The Revenge of Rusak The Savage Frontier The Sea Devil's Eye (novel) The Second Generation The Secret of Bone Hill The Sellswords The Sentinel (module) The Shining South The Simbul The Soulforge The Star Cairns The Temple of Elemental Evil The Temple of Elemental Evil (video game) The Threat from the Sea The Throne of Bloodstone The Tree of Life (module) The Veiled Society The Wyvern's Spur Thesk Thieves' Guild Thillonrian Peninsula Thoqqua Thorn (Dungeons & Dragons) Thri-kreen Thrym (Dungeons & Dragons) Thunderspire Labyrinth Tiamat (Dungeons & Dragons) Tiefling Tiger Nomads Tika Waylan Tim Bradstreet Tim Kask Tim Waggoner Time of the Twins Time of Troubles (Forgotten Realms) Timothy Brown (game designer) Timothy Truman (writer) Titan (Dungeons & Dragons) Titania (Dungeons & Dragons) To Find a King Todd Lockwood Tojanida Tom Moldvay Tom Wham Tomb of Horrors Tomb of the Lizard King Tome and Blood Tome of Battle Tome of Magic Tony DiTerlizzi TorilMUD Torm Touv Towers of High Sorcery Tracy Hickman Trail of the Black Wyrm Trampas Whiteman Transitions (novel series) Treasure Hunt (D&D module) Treasures of Greyhawk Treasures of the Savage Frontier Trishina Trithereon Triton (Dungeons & Dragons) Troglodyte (Dungeons & Dragons) Troll (Dungeons & Dragons) Troy Denning TSR, Inc. Tu'narath Tusmit Tymora Tyr (Forgotten Realms) Ubtao Ulaa Ulek States Ulgarth Ulutiu Umber hulk Umberlee Unapproachable East Undead (Dungeons & Dragons) Under Illefarn Underdark Underdark (supplement) Undermountain Unearthed Arcana Unicorn (Dungeons & Dragons) Union of Eclipses Uthgar Vaasa (Forgotten Realms) Valkur Vampire (Dungeons & Dragons) Vampire of the Mists Vaprak Vargouille Variant Dungeons & Dragons games Vathris Vatun Vault of the Drow Vecna Vecna Lives! Vegepygmy Velnius Velsharoon Veluna Verbobonc Verenestra Vergadain Verin (Dungeons & Dragons) Vhaeraun Victor Milan Vilhon Reach Villains' Lorebook Vince Locke Vistani Vlaakith Voadkyn Volothamp Geddarm Vrock Wanderlust (1991 novel) War of Souls War of the Lance War of the Lance (computer game) War of the Spider Queen War of the Twins War Rafts of Kron Warduke Warlock (Dungeons & Dragons) Warlord (Dungeons & Dragons) Warmage Warren Spector Wastri Waterdeep (city) Waterdeep and the North Waukeen Weapons of Legacy Weave (Forgotten Realms) Wee Jas Wemic Wenta Wererat (Dungeons & Dragons) What's New with Phil & Dixie Where Chaos Reigns White Kingdom White Plume Mountain Wight (Dungeons & Dragons) Wild Coast (Greyhawk) Wilderlands of High Fantasy Wilderness Survival Guide Will-o'-wisp (Dungeons & Dragons) Winged serpent Winter wolf Winterkeep Witchlight marauder Wizard (Dungeons & Dragons) Wizardholme of Urnst Wizards of the Coast Wolf Nomads Wolfgang Baur Wolfwere Worg (Dungeons & Dragons) Worghest World of Eberron World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting World of Greyhawk timeline World's Largest Dungeon Worldwide Dungeons and Dragons Game Day Wormspawn Wraith (Dungeons & Dragons) Wu Jen Wu Pi Te Shao Wyvern (Dungeons & Dragons) Xan Yae Xaositects Xen'drik Xerbo Xill Xorn (Dungeons & Dragons) Xvart Yatil Mountains Yeenoghu Yeomanry (Greyhawk) Yeth hound (Dungeons & Dragons) Yeti (Dungeons & Dragons) Yochlol Yolande (Greyhawk) Yondalla Yrthak Ysgard Yuan-ti Yugoloth Zagyg Zakhara Zeif Zerthimon Zhengyi (Character) Zhentarim Zilchus Zinzerena Zodar Zombie (Dungeons & Dragons) Zuggtmoy Zuoken Category:Lists of D&D articles from other wikis